


Angels in the Architecture - Elizabeth

by Claire



Series: Angels in the Architecture [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: She sees him watching her





	Angels in the Architecture - Elizabeth

She sees him watching her, head turned her way and glances always on the edge of her vision. She waits for him to come to her, but he never does. She waits for so long that she starts to believe she's wrong, that she _doesn't_ see it in his eyes when he looks at her.

When she lies in bed she imagines him coming to her. Imagines the hand running over her is his.

Fingers slide through the thatch of curls between her legs, slipping into wetness as she closes her eyes. Imagines the roughness of his voice as he murmurs in her ear, hot dirty words in a language that isn't hers.

She presses against her clit, hips pushing up into her own touch. Imagines him thrusting into her, thick and steady.

She shudders as she comes, body clenching around her fingers. She relaxes back, fingers lazily brushing over her clit and sending aftershocks through her body.

She wishes he had the courage to tell her, to ask her.

She wishes he knew she'd say yes.


End file.
